Octopus
|predators = All animals above|previous = / / / |next = / / |hide = Whirlpools and large hiding holes |equivalent = / / |realeased = Dec 15|tier = 11}}UPGRADED to Octopus! Hold W to use your 'Disguise' ability! (Hint: wait for prey to bite you - they get stunned!) The Octopus is the eleventh Ocean Animal in mope.io, and is the ocean equivalent of the Crocodile, Polar Bear, Falcon, and Tiger. Technical The octopus: * Upgrades from the Bear, Swordfish, Cobra or Walrus at 54K XP. * Upgrades to the Shark, Rhino, or Wolverine at 105K XP. * Can hide in Whirlpools and large hiding holes. * Can eat all types of food and animals below it to Seahorse. * Is immune to ink. * Has the ability to disguise into one of the following items: ** Small hill ** Snail ** Plankton ** Whirlpool ** Starfish ** Kelp ** Seaweed ** Healing Stone ** Zebra ** Jellyfish ** Giraffe ** Squid ** Turtle ** Stingray ** Pufferfish ** Swordfish ** Pelican ** (VERY RARE) Frog * Will ink any animal that touches it while disguised. Appearance The octopus is rounded (having most of its body parts circular) and orange in color. Similar to Squids and Krakens, an Octopus' tail is located on its head, albeit rounded and not pointed. It has four pairs of tentacles appearing on each side appearing as small circles. Around it's "tail", few designs are apparent mimicking an octopus's texture in reality. Due to their ability, octopuses can change their appearance, from seaweeds and kelps, to snails and whirlpools which can be used for both tricking prey and escaping predators. Strategy The Octopus' disguise ability is very useful for catching prey, and it's ink immunity makes it very useful against Squids, which could otherwise slow you down when fleeing from predators. If your disguise is Kelp, Whirlpool, Frogs, Hill, Swordfish, Pelican, or Plankton, you probably should just go back to undisguised form as these either do not attract prey (Hill, swordfish, or pelican), or they look very unrealistic(much bigger or smaller than the regular form). Staying in disguised form will slow you down, make your ability not able to recharge, and will not give you anything. If your disguise is Snail, try to stay away from Kelps, Starfish, Plankton Bushes, or Clams as normal Snails cannot eat these foods/go through these items. Instead, mimmick other snails to trick Stingrays and above animals. If you see a predator and you are in disguise form, don't panick. Try to trick them if you are in disguise before they can be seen on your screen. If you disguised after they can be seen on your screen, they will not be tricked and proceed to using their abilities. If that is the case, either dive or undisguise and run away(as disguise slow your speed). If you are getting chased by Shark, Orca, or Blue Whale, and they are very close(near bite range), use your disguise ability suddenly. They may not expect it and they will bite, which will make them inked, giving you time to escape. However, beware of sharks who you suspect its ability is recharged. You can use your ability to stun snails from going into its shell by going next to its head. The snail will be stunned and you do not have to worry about it going into its shell. Gallery Octopus old.png|An Octopus with Old Skins activated. Octopus.png|The Octopus. WinterOctopus.png|A Winter Skin of the Octopus. Screen Shot 2017-08-08 at 11.19.26 AM.png|An Octopus disguised as a Lilypad. 1E41E598-E438-4A13-86F1-6D7EF59DBCC2.png|Octopus disguise as a Stingray. Ink.PNG|Octopus ink. Trivia *It was confirmed by being on files on the game before it was released. * The Octopus was the second Animal to have been predicted before it was released. Currently the first animal which we have predicted is Dino. * The octopus is the third orange animal, the first being the Fox, and the second being Shrimp. * The octopus was released on the 15th December Update. * It is possibly the last Ocean animal to be added because the Crocodile was the last animal to get an ocean equivalent. * There was a glitch where you would become an Island if you were to go in a Whirlpool. And come out, you would become a tiny version of Island. It's also called a "Tiny Grain of Sand" Jokingly by Mope.io Fans, this was fixed. Though you can still become a Island. * The Octopus is the slowest animal on land, besides the Snail. * There is a glitch where you can go on hills as Octopus. (You can be completely invisible by disguising as an Island while on an island). *The octopus previously used to go on land but then was fixed to only go on water. AnimalNav Category:Ocean Category:Formatted Category:High Tier Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Invertebrates